Desperately Wanting
by GcArchAngel
Summary: After the battle for the cure, the unconscious Pyro was taken back to the Mansion by the Xmen, unfortunately soon after his arrival, he slipped into a coma and not even the new returned Professor Xavier can find a way to bring him out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so after I finally saw X3, I developed a dirty little obsession, and well here is the first of hopefully little drabbles to come! This is also posted on the Live Journal Community Kitty and Pyro.

Title: Desperately Wanting

Summary: After the battle for the cure, the unconscious Pyro was taken back to the Mansion by the X-men, unfortunately soon after his arrival, he slipped into a coma and not even the new returned Professor Xavier can find a way to bring him out of it.

Pairing: Shadowcat/Pyro

------

For some very odd and fascinating reason when John opened his eyes and sat up he cursed to himself looking around at the room that he was in, instantly recognizing it as the underground laboratories of the Xavier Mansion. He swore and pushed himself up and off of the table, when the door opened and he looked up in worry and confusion as Beast walked into the room in a white lab coat. He walked over to a side table and took a syringe in his hand, extracting a liquid from a vial and into the syringe.

"Hey," Pyro said looking over at him angrily. "What do you think you're going to do with that thing?" he questioned glaring heavily at him. He opened his hand and could not find the familiar click of the lighter go, and instantly knew that the fire was not there. He knew that they must have taken them from him, expecting him to burn the place down once he awoke.

Beast walked around to the other side of the table and Pyro turned, glaring at him planning to shout at him, when he saw who was laying on the table.

He stare at his own, unconscious, weakened form, hooked up to multiple machines, restrained to the table, still in his battle clothes. It may have only been a few hours since he'd arrived back. But now John stare on at his powerful body that lay docile, frost bitten hands from his battle with Bobby, a bruise forming over his brow where the Iceman head butted him and he turned. Running towards the door, expecting it to open to his spirit-like form, but instead he ran through it.

It was a just a bit much for him to handle and he ran through the basement and up to the elevator. Lucky the door was open, but still there was no way for him to push the button. He had no clue where the stairs were for him to climb out of the basement because he had never been made an official X-Men and it wasn't something that he had planned to do either.

Pyro stood impatiently in the elevator until Beast finished administering the drugs to his body. Once he finally made his way towards the elevator that lead to the classroom level of the school, John followed silently beside him as he entered the Professor's office. John was very surprised to see that the man in the office was not Xavier.

"Good afternoon Professor," Beast greeted shutting the door behind him. "How are you adjusting?" he questioned walking over to the desk.

Pyro looked on in shock at the man behind the desk. He was certainly not the Professor that he remembered when he was a student here. Maybe it was a different guy, because this man was definitely not Xavier, but then the boy could not understand why Xavier would turn over the Mansion and the school to a complete and total stranger.

"I am doing fine my old friend," he said addressing Beast.

"Professor Xavier, I am afraid that he has still not stabilized, and I'm still not positive that bringing him here was the greatest idea," Beast said earning a scowl from Pyro, not that the mutant could see it anyway.

"I sense no new brain activity from here, but perhaps I shall make visit to him later this afternoon," he mused and stood from his chair, walking around to the front of the desk, leaning back on it. "I know suspect that young John has a visitor," Xavier smiled lightly and nodded to Beast. "We should probably tighten the security around the medical lab," he laughed.

"If you are speaking about who I believe you are speaking about I think that the task will be nearly impossible," he chuckled, and John gave the two of them a strange and confused look, he had no clue what they were talking about but he wanted to know.

He had no way of getting back downstairs, nor did he have any idea how to, it was all very confusing to him so he cursed and stalked the halls of the Mansion, and strangely to all of those that actually passed his presence in the hallway swore that it felt like the old John was back in school, but they brushed it off, believing that he died at Alcatraz.

-----

It was strange, the whole situation was entirely too strange. Everyone thought he was dead, meaning everyone who wasn't at Alcatraz. The media, the government, even the Brotherhood, seeing as how they all fled when they saw Ms. Grey, or rather the Phoenix begin to disintegrate everyone and everything thing around her.

But no, there he lay, tranquil and serene, in a coma before her. She wasn't sure if he would ever wake up. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to wake up. With all of the pain that he had put them all through.

All of the years he spent teasing her, all of the drama he put Rogue and Bobby through on the Blackbird. They had told her about it when they returned and she had a strange reaction to it at the time. She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Bobby. Where's John hiding?" she laughed observing the couple's solemn faces. Then she realized that they were not kidding. It wasn't some joke that they were all playing. John wasn't going to pop out of his hiding space somewhere behind her and shout "Surprise! You really thought I left Kitten? Passed up the prospect of annoying you for the rest of your natural life? You know me better than that," he would have winked. But he didn't. Because he was gone. Now she was sitting beside him in the medical lab, looking over his beaten frame. His hands still had their dull blue color from the frostbite that Bobby had given him to stop his flames, but he did not move.

Kitty Pryde remained sitting there in the basement until dinner when she heard the elevator enter into the basement level and she quickly phased up through the roof, unable to bear the thought of someone knowing what she was doing.

-----

At dinner, the mood between Bobby, Kitty and Marie was somber, more so than it should have been. Marie had not been at Alcatraz, she had gotten the cure instead, but she knew that something was bothering Bobby and it wasn't the fact that she was no longer a mutant.

Piotr sat next to Kitty and kept trying to encourage her to eat something, but she constantly claimed that she was not hungry and simply picked at her food.

A few minutes later, she excused herself from the table to go up and "work on her homework" but everyone who was at Alcatraz knew that it was just a cover, she was going up to her room to mourn, which she did a lot as of late.

John was surprised when he saw the looks on everyone's faces, well the ones he battled that was. They all shared the same look as if they all watched a puppy get kicked. He couldn't help but laugh at it, and follow the small girl who left the room first, figuring that he might as well do something to entertain himself, seeing as there was no one to really talk to. Talking to himself all day was rather wearing on his nerves. He almost turned around and went back to the dinning room to inspect Bobby and his newly human girlfriend Rogue, or Marie, as he heard her called, when he saw the little girl with tears in her eyes.

Crying girls was not John Allerdyce's specialties, and well in all honesty, he wasn't tangible, nor was he visible, or audible for that matter, so he really wouldn't need to be consoling her. But he could, however, bask in her unhappiness and know that there was one person out there that was being tortured by something.

The little girl ran up the stairs and John hustled to keep up with her. She ran into a bedroom, shutting the door and locking it in John's face. He simply rolled his eyes and walked through the door, but when he did, she was no where to be seen. Confused he turned around to see her back pressed flush against the door, arms clutching the door frame as her tiny knuckles started turning white. Her bangs were swept across her eyes and she shook her head to push them away.

"Wait a minute," John whispered quietly. He knew this girl. He looked upon her confused. She ran through him and jumped on to her bed, bursting into sobs, grabbing an object that rested upon the bedside table.

John wandered further into the room and stood at the end of her bed, watching her sob. She brought the object up to her face to stare at it, as she wiped some of her tears off of her checks. Now, more curious than even, moved to the other side of the bed to see what she was looking at and crying harder over. But she rolled over to face where he was standing, pressing the object, which from what he could make out was a picture frame to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter Two---- 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Bobby, Marie and Piotr sat at the dinner table, barely eating their food as well. Bobby was concerned with the person strapped to a bed in the med lab, Piotr was worried about Kitty and Marie was worried about all of them. Everyone had been acting very strange since they returned from Alcatraz and it was starting to strain on Marie's nerves. She knew that Bobby had gone looking for her and couldn't find her, but she wasn't aware of anything else that had happened during the battle. For instance, Marie was not aware that Storm had killed Callisto, that Kitty had risked her life to save that younger boys' (she didn't know his name) going up against the Juggernaut, and that Bobby fought his once best friend. That was the biggest secret of all. Because everyone at the mansion assumed that he was dead, knowing the hostility that Bobby held towards him. _That must be why everyone is acting so weird_, Marie concluded. _But Bobby would never kill anybody_, she thought and decided not to worry of the subject anymore until Bobby told her.

"Excuse me," Piotr said standing from the table. "I'm going to checking on Kitty," he said turning and starting to push his chair in.

Bobby jumped up, "No, I'll do it," he said knowing what he needed to talk about. He smiled and bent down, and kissed his girlfriend affectionately and pushed his chair in, taking his and Kitty's plate into the kitchen and dropping them off next to the sink. He spotted a bushel of apples and grabbed two, heading up to the dormitories. He followed the familiar hallways to a door with a pink and white dry erase board on it's outside. He knocked and opened the door.

Kitty jumped and stuffed the picture frame under the bed before John could see it, just as Bobby entered the room. John instantly tensed as Kitty smiled and sat up against her bed.

Bobby let himself in and shut the door behind him, sitting down on the bed. "Hey Kitty," he greeted, smiling at her broadly

She sniffled and pushed herself back on the bed, letting the eerie feeling of how familiar this was settle over her with a bad omen of déjà vu that she did not want to repeat. Because this time it was true, he did have Rogue, or Marie and well, at least this time they were under the same roof.

"Listen, Kitty I wanted to come up here and check on you. I know what you must be going through since," but he wasn't given the opportunity to continue that sentence.

"You have no idea what I'm going through," Kitty said wiping her tears angrily. "You, you," she started unable to say anything more.

At this point, Bobby's anger at Kitty's reaction lowered the room temperature several degrees.

"I do know what you're going through," he pushed harshly. "He was my best friend!"

Now John, hadn't even thought up until this point that they were talking about him, but once he heard Bobby refer to his best friend, he knew instantly and his blood boiled. 'I am not your best friend! You tried to kill me!' he shouted at them but they didn't hear. But he needed them to. So he focused, his anger growing and growing, and he felt himself become more and more powerful until he felt himself fade from the room, from her presence, and as soon as he did he felt scared.

With his concentration broken, he flew back to reality, where both of them stopped their argument. Giving each other a look, they rushed from the room and John sped after them.

They jumped into the elevator, Kitty jamming the buttons frantically, as John slid carefully into the elevator. Stationing himself in the back, he crossed his arms and observing them both diligently.

Kitty stood there, jittering, bouncing on the balls of her feet, staring pleadingly at the numbers above the door, lowly praying that they reached the basement faster. Bobby stood here calm, but obviously concerned. He turned his head slowly to glance at Kitty up and down, earning an invisible glare from John.

When the door slid open, Kitty bolted out of the elevator, leaving stunned and confused boys in her wake. Bobby smoothly hurried after and John followed him curiously. Bobby casually entered the med lab and saw Kitty staring over the prone form of John.

It made them both sick to see and both boys, one visible to everyone and the other oblivious to all, share a similar look of disgust and hatred.

"What happened?" Kitty asked, looking up at Dr. McCoy and the Professor.

Bobby rolled his eyes and John glared at him, walking up to throw his shoulder against his as he past through, but forgot he was intangible and walked straight through it. He headed to the bottom of the table where he could watch everyone and himself at the same time.

"There was a spike of conscious brain activity," Dr. McCoy began.

"And?" Kitty asked, a hopeful look gracing her features.

They all stood in silence for a moment until John became impatient and slammed his hands down on the foot of the table, causing a long bang that made everyone in the room jump and look around.

"What was that?" Boby glared searching for the cause of the noise.

"I do know," the Professor said looking around again before closing his eyes. "I don't sense anything," he frowned.

Kitty looked down and slowly fit her hand into the vacant area behind his palm. "What happened after the spike?" Kitty forced, needing to know.

"Nothing," Dr. McCoy said simply. "It disappeared," he said looking down at the boy. He reached down and felt his forehead, "he does seem to be running a bit of a fever though," he observed concerned and took his temperature to make sure, confirming his suspicions. "One hundred and five," he said frowning.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kitty said, feeling how clammy his hands where, and still freezing from the frostbite.

"Of course he's going to be okay," Bobby said walking over to stand next to Kitty. Bobby looked down at the form of a beaten foe and scowled. Before anyone could say anything else, he turned and abruptly left the room. Kitty stare after him in shock, but let him go.

She turned back to the Professor and Dr. McCoy, offering them both a small smile and pulling her hand from John's slack one. "Thank you Professor and Dr. McCoy, for calling us down when there was activity. I thought that he was going to wake up," she paused, looking down at his face. "Is he?"

Both men exchanged a worried look and Dr. McCoy turned and tried to offer her this: "We don't know Kitty. He's in a coma, and he isn't showing much brain activity. That one spike could be the start of many. He could be waking up, slowly, but awakening. If not, that last spike of brain activity might be it. That may have been his farewell, if he knew that he wasn't coming back to reality."

Tears brimmed in Kitty's and she nodded her head, trying to be strong.

"Kitty," the Professor started.

"No," she said, her voice cracking as she tried to smile, "it's okay, I'll just be in my room," she said turning and fleeing the room as well, leaving the two men to check over the boy some more.

"I'll give him some anti-inflammatory medication and an IV drip so that we keep him hydrated," Dr. McCoy said moving to get the supplies.

"Yes, good idea Hank," the Professor said standing from a metal chair and heading out of the room.

John stood there, observing Beast as he walked around the lab. He watched as he wrapped his hands in heated gauze to try and defrost his hands, and to prevent them from chaffing and bleeding. He wondered why Kitty had seemed so upset. He knew that he teased her and made her life a living hell while he was here, and she was crying over his damaged unconscious body? Why? It made no sense to him and he was scared to find out what exactly made her emotional about him.

He had nothing to do in the meanwhile so he sat and pondered his time at the mansion. And through all of the stories that he remembered doing to her, the pranks, the jokes, the insults, he could remember not one thing that he had ever did that could have made like him in any way or make her sympathize for him. Concealed in his own world of lunacy, he laughed his head off at the ideas as to why she cared: one was that she was fucking insane and delusional, seeing him as some other form of Bobby or the Tin man, or someone she was once close to. Two, she was obsessed with him, she was a glutton for pain and torture, so all of those years of silent submission, she was really just getting off on it, but Kitty didn't seem the type.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw a shadowy figure next to his body. Half expecting the Angel of Death, he was bemused to see the subject of his inquiries standing over him, and in fact caressing his arm?

John was way too weirded out by this shit and stood, pacing around the table and observing her carefully. No cuts on the wrists, no blatant scars of markings of a psychopath, but he'd have to get a good look at her legs, eventually, which could cause some interesting situations for when he woke up, if he woke up.

But why should he care? Because he had nothing better to do and seeing as how he couldn't talk to anyone or do anything for that matter, he was determined to keep himself entertained.

John stood and walked over to the standing form of Kitty Pryde as she looked down observing his physical body. Lightly, faintly he could feel the tickling sensation her fingers were causing on his arm and he unthinking reached up to scratch his non-corporeal form. He rolled his eyes and continued to observe her, and surprising to him, she held a look of sheer sadness plastered to her beautiful features. Deep blue eyes, shone with visible tears welling into pools that John could imagine himself drowning in, their sorrow suffocating him. One of the salty raindrops, fell down her soft cheek and dropped off of the curve of her chin and landed on his hand. He secretly lamented not being able to feel the sensation of it and turned away. Seeing Beast look up from his research and approach the younger girl.

"Kitty, what are you doing down here?" he questioned before looking at his watch, his eyes widened slightly. "Well, I must have lost track of time, what are you doing down here this late at night?"

John looked up and noticed a faint metal wall clock with no numbers, from what he could make out from it's angle it was after three o'clock in the morning.

"I'm sorry Dr. McCoy, I couldn't sleep," she proclaimed, stealing glances at the comatose man laying on the table.

Hank McCoy smiled none the less and walked around the medical table and turned Kitty away from Pyro. "Well you should go upstairs and take a hot shower, it'll calm your senses and help you to fall asleep faster," he suggested, steering her towards the door, hitting the lights himself to leave his work for the night. He would be back in a few hours to check on the boy, who with no where else to go followed them as well.

They stood quietly in the elevator, the sound vacuuming from their ears, deafening them all until the doors slid open with a hiss and Kitty curtly thanked the doctor and headed down the hallway to her dormitory. John followed her slowly and she entered her room, silently phasing through the door and not minutes later he heard the water hissing from the shower head and soon after entering Kitty's room he saw the hot steam filter out from under the doorway.

Shrugging and ever curious to if she was a cutter or not, and still wanting to entertain himself with the sight of her naked, not that he could ejaculate or achieve a hard on for that matter, he entered the bathroom and was blinded by the steam that had quickly circulated around the room.

For several minutes he contemplated entering the shower and standing there, watching her, or not. He was torn. He had wanted to see her naked for sometime, and he was curious to see Kitty's kitty, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. It may ruin the mystery of her, it would really be a violation of privacy, but he was John, no Pyro, since when did he care about some girl's privacy, let alone Kitty Pryde's? He was horny, he hadn't had sex in over two years, being the last time he remembered with some random chick that he and Magneto had past through in town one night, a mutant, a telepath if he remembered right. The rest of her went blank in his memory, but the shower soon turned off and Kitty reached for the towel hanging next to the shower, pulling it in with her and ruining John's moment.

She exited several seconds later with it haphazardly wrapped around her, hair dripping wet and sticking to her neck and shoulders. She stood in front of the mirror and pulled on the bottom of her puff swollen eyes, obviously reddened from crying and she pulled her hair off of her neck and shoulder, ringing it into the sink and walking out of her bathroom, unwrapping her towel and discarding it on the floor for the time being, giving John a view of her pert little ass.

John grinned widely, but she was already in panties and a tank top by the time he entered her bedroom after her. She frowned and swept her towel off of her floor, running it through her hair and trying to dry it as much as possible. John made his way over to one of her dressers and stood in front of it, leaning back against it casually. After hanging the towel up on knob on the wall, Kitty reached for her brush on top of her dresser, coincidentally, through John and stood staring through him into the mirror, pushing the brush through her hair until she brushed it into a ponytail.

John took this moment and stared deeply into her eyes, they seemed lifeless as the orbs sunken into her face. He bent low and stared into them, seeing her pupils dilate and contract before offering him a glimmer of his image in them.

Kitty who was fussing with her hair, pushing strands back into the stream of hair, saw the flicker of flames in her eyes and placed her hands on the dresser, leaning closer.

When she did this, her face came dangerously close to Johns and he longed to feel her shallow breath drifting across his cheek and to taste the salt of her moist lips.

She pulled back, confused and walked over to her bed, placing the picture frame on the night stand, touching it affectionate on last time before crawling under the covers over here bed, clutching a stuffed dragon and turning off the small lamp, submerging them into darkness.

John moved to his knees and crawled closer to the framed picture on the night stand and strained his eyes to make out the image contained inside. But he knew instantly, looking at the pink and purple flamed plastic picture frame that it was a picture of Kitty sitting in a booth laughing and looking sideways at a two years younger John who had a goofy grin with pursed lips, half-closed crossed eyes and two large curly fires hanging out of each nostril.


	3. Chapter 3

-- Chapter Three -- 

As if a tidal wave had snuck up on him, his memory all came washing back upon him, suppressed memories of his time with her flood his consciousness and he found himself soon re-living each and every wonderfully disturbing memories.

It had been the first day that the four of them hung out. The first of many. It wasn't planned or anything and at first two of the members had been apprehensive as to where this would lead but none the less they had joined.

_"Kitty, I don't know what you're going on about but girls can't play pool!"_

_"You don't have to be such a chauvinistic pig, John!"_

_"Can you even spell chauvinistic?" he asked mockingly._

_"Stop being such an ass John," Bobby scolded._

_"What? She think she's better than me at pool!"_

_"Oh, I don't think I'm better than you John, I know I am," she laughed._

_"Guys-"_

_"Really?" he questioned cockily._

_"Kitty I think we should-"_

_"Oh yeah."_

_"John cut it out."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_"Maybe we should-?_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Leave her alone-"_

_"Maybe you should put your money where your mouth is," John smirked crossing his arms._

_"Really?" Kitty questioned mimicking his pose._

_"Kitty," Rogue stressed trying to tug on her friend's arm._

_"John," Bobby said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, before John shrugged it off, giving Kitty a raised eyebrow._

_"You are so on," she said with a slight glare._

_Bobby and Rogue gave each other a hesitant look and reluctantly followed their friends into the common room of the mansion._

_John took the rack from under the table and racked the balls, offering Kitty a stick, and grabbing one for himself. Twenty minutes later, John ended the game with a responded laugh of triumph. "Now what, Kitty-cat," he said gazing at her lazily as he leaned on his pool stick._

_Kitty looked up and glared at him from where she stood across the pool table. "So what, big deal, you beat a girl at pool?" she brushed off._

_"Oh, oh, but it's so much more than that," John grinned. "I beat the unbeatable, Kitty Pryde who knows that she's better than me at pool," he mimicked walking around the table until he was standing facing her, towering over the smaller girl._

_"Hey," Rogue interrupted. "Why don't we all go out for ice cream," she said to Kitty with pleading eyes, now for a completely different reason._

_"Sure," John interjected. "Loser should buy," he said to Kitty as he passed her to put his pool stick away._

_Kitty rolled her eyes and snapped her stick into the holder on the wall next to his and turned to join her friend and well the biggest annoyance of her life._

_"Don't worry about it Kitty," Bobby said, "I'll take care of it," he said his hand visible on the small of Rogue's back._

_Kitty raised an eyebrow at the two walking ahead of her, seemingly as a, couple? John, who heard giggling, knowing it wasn't Kitty because she had nothing to giggle about, turned and with a look of utter shock and confusion on his face, stopped and stare as his best friend and the human leech walked past, laughing and grinning goofily at each other with cartoon hearts practically floating above their heads._

_"Close your jaw John," Kitty quipped walking past as well, "you look like you're asking for it," she smirked and continued to try and catch up with their friends, who were, evidently caught up in each other._

_They all sat in a tiny booth in the corner of a fifty's style ice cream parlor, with a juke box playing oldies on the other side of the room. Bobby and Rogue were sitting next to each other, facing and talking intently, oblivious to the company seated across the table from them._

_John was sitting with his arms crossed glaring at the two love birds who were flirting insistently. He cocked an eye brow and nudged Bobby under the table with his foot, gaining no response. He pushed a little harder and still no response. Finally he drew his foot back and kicked Bobby hard in the skin, causing the Iceman to jump a little, but still he paid no attention to his Pyro-manic friend._

_Kitty was in shock, she sat playing with a straw wrapper from the waters that the waitress had brought them while they were looking over the menus._

_"What can I get you all?" the waitress returned asking._

_Bobby barely looked up but answered, "We're going to share a hot fudge sundae," he stated._

_"With nuts," Rogue added politely and grinning._

_The waitress noted it down and looked to John._

_"I'm going to need the biggest banana split you've got," he said with a wicked grin._

_The waitress raised an eye brow and nodded towards Kitty, "you two going to spilt that?" she questioned, stealing a glance at the couple across the table._

_"Uh, no!"_

_"I'm just going to have a vanilla milkshake, please," Kitty smiled quietly before could open his mouth and be any ruder to the waitress that he had been already._

_The waitress left and took their order to the back and Kitty looked up at Rogue. "Um, Rogue would you come to the bathroom with me?" she questioned apprehensively._

_Rogue giggled at what Bobby had said and hadn't heard what Kitty had asked her. Or that Kitty was even talking to her at all._

_John rolled his eyes and turned to the smaller girl sitting next to her. "Why do girls always go to the bathroom in packs? Do you even use the toilet while you're in there or do you just gossip?" he sneered._

_Kitty turned and returned a glare, "Don't be such a girl John," she spat right before the waitress came back with their ice cream._

_It was sickeningly cute how Bobby and Rogue both stare into each others eyes as they spooned the sundae, Bobby giving the cherry to Rogue, who giggled before she popped it into her mouth. John sat annoyed, chewing the insides of his cheek, suddenly having lost his appetite for the large banana split that he had ordered._

_Kitty sat next to him, gnawing on her straw, taking sips of the vanilla milkshake every so often._

_"Vanilla? Do you have to be so plain and predictable, Pryde?" John asked sneering and her and taking a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth._

_Kitty rolled her eyes and continued to drink her milkshake. She was surprised however because when she looked up from checking the time on her cell phone (they had only been there for a half hour but it had felt like they had been there for three hours) John's cherry from his banana split was sitting on the top of her milkshake, next to her uneaten one._

_When she looked at him for an explanation, he ignored her and glared at his best friend from across the table._

_When the group had been there for about an hour, the waitress brought the check over, but Bobby didn't make the move to get it._

_John, still hording his pride on not paying because he won, pushed it towards Kitty._

_She rolled her eyes and reached for her wallet inside of her purse._

_"Hey," Bobby said, finally looking up. "I said I'd get it," he reminded her and reached into his pocket for his wallet._

_At this John jumped from the table and headed out of the ice cream parlor. Kitty followed soon after._

_Rogue and Bobby made their leisure way out after placing a few bills on the table to cover the check and the waitress' tip._

_Back at the mansion, Bobby suggested that they should all watch a movie._

_"No thanks, Bobby," Kitty replied and the couple turned and left her and John standing in the hallway._

_"Aw, c'mon Pryde," John whined. "You're not going to watch a horror movie? I promise I won't singe you if you grab me during the cheesy effects that are meant to scare little girls like you," he grinned._

_"John," Kitty said crossing her arms under her chest, "as much as you wish, I wouldn't grab you during the scary parts. And what makes you think that I would want to watch a movie with you? After how you acted today, I don't know how you could conceive that I would want to date you, let alone go on a second date with you!"_

_John remained speechless for a few seconds before glaring at her. "So what, you think you're too good for me Pryde?"_

_"No John," she frowned shaking her head. "I'd consider dating you if you didn't act like such an ass to impress Rogue, she obviously likes Bobby!" Kitty said before turning and walking away._

The memory of this first encounter left him in a cold sweat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He looked up at her nightstand, at the goofy picture of him again and swore that he could almost hear her laughing once again.

_"John!" Kitty giggled watching him snatch Bobby's curly fries off of his tray._

_"Hey, man I was going to eat those!" Bobby frowned before his face contorted in disgust. "Dude!" he exclaimed, trying to steal the rest of them back. "That's gross!"_

_John, how was mocking Bobby, took one fry in each hand, opening his mouth and curling his upper lip down elongating it over his mouth so that he stretched his nostrils out and he plunged each fry deep into his nose, relaxing his lip and grinning goofily at Kitty who was laughing hysterically next to him._

_Rogue, who happened to have a received a digital camera from her parents for her birthday was on the ready and snapped the embarrassing picture of John before it had all gone south in an instant._

_Unfortunately, When John had plugged up his nose with the spicy curly fries, he inhaled and the spicy seasoning, mixed with the moist back of his nose and upper throat, burned, and it burned in an area that no amount of coughing, sneezing and drink guzzling could cure._

_He sputter, shooting the fries out of his nose and with watering eyes, spit and choked into a napkin for about five good minutes._

_At first the trio laughed, thinking it was an act, and in the time that it took them to realize that John was really hurting, Kitty had taken a picture of Bobby and Rogue snuggling closer with Bobby's arm wrapped around Rogue's shoulder's._

_"John?" Kitty questioned, placing a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"_

_John turned and glared at her, taking the napkin from his nose. "Do I look like I'm okay?" he said, his nose appearing redder than Rudolph's, causing Kitty to giggle slightly._

John frowned as he looked around. With everything that had happened between them, his picture was still right by her bed, where it stayed while she slept.

Looking around at the room, he saw all sorts of reminders. Next to the picture frame, there was s pile of movie ticket stubs. The one on top was relatively old, like it was supposed to be on top, or she hadn't gone to any movies recently, but John recognized the title. It was the movie that he had taken her to on their first date. A date that they had gone on voluntarily, without their friends. John could look back on it now and laugh at how awkward it was for them. The movie, ended up being a romance and the intense love scene that was on the screen made them both squeamish. However, at the end of the night, when John had walked Kitty back to her dorm, she told him that she had had a lovely time, and as if by instinct, both moved together slowly, and their lips met in an electrifying kiss, than made John blush and his loins stir at the memory.

He grinned and turned looking over at his sleeping lover's form, seeing her snuggling into a purple dragon that he had won for her at a carnival, where she had gotten sick after the three greasy corndogs and the cheap rickety rollercoaster.

He remembered her sixteenth birthday. She may have failed her driver's test that day, but the party that they had thrown for her later made up greatly. Everyone had gotten her great presents, one of the series on DVD of her favorite television show from Bobby, a parcel of books from Rogue (and from what John found our later, some of them were classics and the others were Harlequin novels from her southern friend), and by the time the party was over, Kitty had completely forgotten that John hadn't given her a present yet.

He lead her to her room, helping her carry the armfuls of presents. She opened the door and set them down near her closet, and when she turned around, the entire room was aglow with candles. John was standing there, smiling at her happily.

Kitty had gasped and looked all around in surprise.

John had reached into his pocket and pulled her hand, moving her closer to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of it. He, in return, dipped to one knee before her, and presented a beautiful tear drop cut dark red garnet ring set in white gold.

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him in shock.

He wasn't offering marriage. He was offering her himself. A promise to her that he would always be hers. He would always be there for her and that he would never leave her.

That was the night that she became his as well. He took her not long after that, slowly, gently, making love to her with so much passion, he was surprised that the candles didn't light something aflame.

A few nights after that, Stryker's men attacked. He was torn from his world. He ran to her room, to find her not there. He ran through the house until he found her, running down a hallway, some man aiming a gun at her. She ran through the wall, John lit him up. Enraged that anyone try to hurt his precious Kitten.

She saw him, and turned back, they found each other at last. They were heading for the exit when a voice called out, desperately for John. He turned and skidded to a stop. When he glanced back, she was gone, he lost her again. But he had found Bobby.

The perfect couple and the reject sat on that jet together, waiting for the end to come, for the X-Men to return or for them to be forgotten. But he was done with the kid's table shit, he wasn't a kid anymore. Not since- no, he couldn't think about her, she was dead, those men shot her.

He left his only friends left and join Magneto, a man who offered him endless power and opportunity, but at a price. Once Magneto discovered the root of Pyro's problem, he eradicated it. One night, during the many that they moved, Magneto offered Pyro an outlet, and he took her.

He hadn't remembered the girl's name up until this point, but Emma Frost had been his chance. His one opportunity to relieve himself of his affections and connections to one, deceased, Katherine Pryde. He remembered his tryst with the psychic, the bitch, and he remembered, just as he came, the look in her eyes, the color, her eyes burned a deep, garnet red, before turning to resemble those beautiful doe eyes that he loved so much. She had double crossed Magz, and brought Pyro closer to John than he had ever wanted. A glancing look back at the human Mystique proved it.

But now, as John sat there in her room, on the floor, by the bed were they had both lost their virginities, he wished at once that he was alive, so that he could kill himself.

----Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate the feedback because I'm not sure what I want to do for the final chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

-- Chapter Four -- 

The next morning, the sky was covered in gray clouds, storm warnings threatened the state and Kitty rose from a fitful slumber to find her face moist. She wiped around her mouth, but soon realized that the water was coming from her eyes. She snuffled, and inhaled the snot in her stuffed nose, causing her to cough a few times. Sitting up, she tossed her covers off and rose from the bed, and a fleeting glance backwards told her that her pillow was soaked in the tears of her dreams last night.

Crossing her room, she opened her draws and grabbed a change of clothes for class. Not feeling very well upon waking, she put on a pair of old, loose drawstring sweats that she used to wear in the Danger Room for basic training before she acquired her X-Men uniform. With the tank top that she slept in, still clinging to her torso, she grabbed a large zip up school hoodie and placed it on before grabbing her books and pulling on sneakers, running to class with her hair still in the ponytail that she tied it in the night before.

In class she sat down behind Marie, who was seated next to Bobby. Kitty had entered just before the bell rang and with her haphazard appearance, Marie was immediately concerned. A small folded note was passed back to her as Rogue pretended to scratch the back of her neck.

"You okay, Sugah? You look like a tumbleweed."

Kitty gave a faint smile at it and scribbled back, "I didn't sleep well last night." And proceeded to lean forward and tuck it in between Marie's pants and her belt near the small of her back.

They had gotten very good at this sort of thing months ago, just because they sat next to their boyfriend's in class didn't mean that the two girls couldn't talk.

"You have Logan's cooking?"

"No, just some bad dreams."

"About what?"

After a long pause and a shiver through her spine as she felt like John was sitting there, with his arm draped over the back of her chair like he used to do, leaning in to try to read the note, saying, "Whatcha got there Kitten? You and Rogue gossiping about how hot I am? I knew it, Popsicle couldn't keep her warm at night," before he laughed and Kitty would giggle and push him away, hopefully before the teacher would see.

"I don't remember…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Actually, yes."

"Does it have anything to do with what Bobby said to you last night?"

"Want to skip History next? This is going to take a little more than notes to cover all of it…"

"Sure, of course Sugah."

That ended their conversation for the time being as they both squared their attention on the teacher and taking notes instead of passing them.

When the teacher dismissed them, Marie told Bobby that she wasn't feeling well and told him to head to the next class without her.

"So what's up?" Marie asked Kitty as she met her in the empty hallway.

Kitty turned and began walking rapidly down the hall, towards the bathrooms. "Well we have to hurry because if we don't move soon someone will find us, and I'm pretty sure the Professor will find out soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked struggling to keep up with the shorter girl.

"This is something that you have to see to believe, and I'm not sure if you should know, but I need someone to talk to," Kitty said grabbing her friend's bare hand and phasing the two of them through the floor.

"What's in the basement?" she questioned confused. "Did you and Bobby take the Blackbird out last night and crash it?" But when they began heading towards the Med Lab and not the Hanger, Marie became worried. "Kitty what is going on here? Why are we in the Med, oh my god!" Marie gasped, snatching her hand away and covering her mouth with it. "What is he doing here!?" she snapped looking at Kitty.

Kitty walked over to the table and inspected Pyro's hands, they seemed to be healing up alright. "At Alcatraz, when I ran inside to rescue Jimmy, Magneto and Pyro were launching fire cars at the X-men, and Bobby stopped one of them. They stopped throwing the cars, but Pyro went down to the battlefield and challenged Bobby. Pyro almost burnt Bobby alive, or well he tried to, but Bobby took his ice form and Pyro's hands. He head butted him and knocked him out. When I saw him laying there during our escape from Ms. Grey's attacks, I saw him laying there and I couldn't let him die there, so Colossus picked him up and carried him to safety. We brought him back here and he slipped into a coma.

"Everything I do in this place reminds me of him. Everything. The kitchen, the classes, my room, you, Bobby, his smell floats all around me and I can't get rid of it!" Kitty continued, tears beginning to well quickly and spill from her eyes. "I can't get rid of him. I can't let go of him. I can't let him die. I won't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left him there to die."

"Kitty, he's a member of the Brotherhood. He left you for Magneto!"

"No! I won't believe it! I can't!"

"I was there! Bobby and I told you everything when we came back! He left us all! We obviously didn't mean very much to him if he could just pack up and leave us like that!"

"But he didn't!" Kitty screamed blindly stabbing at her argument. Breaking down in sobs, she slipped to the floor and huddled her arms around her legs, crying to herself in a ball beside his body.

Marie, seething with anger, turned on her heal and left the Med Lab, taking the elevator upstairs and marching straight into the Professor's office. "I want him out of here." She said solidly.

Where Dr. McCoy returned to the Med Lab, there had been no sign that any of the students had visited, and he continued to go about his work, until he saw another spike on the monitor and Pyro's vitals jump for a moment. Quickly rising to observe the body, he saw, what appeared to be tear stains, on the sides of his eyes.

Puzzled and amazed, he called the Professor down immediately to observe.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kitty sat in her room, crying once again into her pillow.

Her door opened and closed, she did not know who had entered, but she knew that she didn't want them there.

"Kitty," Jubilee said softly. "what's wrong."

This time Kitty was truthful. "John, I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Aww," Jubilee soothed and clicked her tongue, "we should go out, get your mind off of him. Nothing a few drinks and some dancing would cure," she said with a smile.

Kitty sat up on her bed and wiped her face, "are you sure? How are we going to get out?"

Jubilee smiled and patted her friend's arm," don't worry about that. Just please change into something a little more club scene?" she questioned before standing and walking to her friend's closet, pulling out a skimpy black plaid, pleated skirt and a tiny plain white tee shirt. "Here," she said tossing the outfit to her friend, put on your dancing shoes and let's go!" she cheered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

For some reason, she felt a new fire burn within her and stood, changing from her sweats. "You know what," she said to herself. "He never loved me, he used me, and he left me. He doesn't deserve me, and quite frankly," she said finishing dressing and striding barefoot into the bathroom to apply heavy dark eyeliner. "I hope he freezes in his own personal hell." And all at once, though she felt empowered, she never felt so cold in her life. Quickly grabbing her shoes, her fake I.D. from her wallet and some cash, she phased through her door and met the girls in the hallway.

There were a good number of them going, but when they would begin drinking it would diminish indefinitely. But as the girls primped and premed in the hall, John stood back, arms crossed, betrayal written on his face.

When Jubilee came out and ushered them to the stairwell, all of the girls walking barefoot, holding their high heels in their hands and hurriedly making their way through the door phased, courtesy of Kitty in the middle of them all, John followed, until he realized that he couldn't reach the door. He stood in front of it, unable to pass through. He was anchored to the mansion and there wasn't a god damn thing he could do about it.

Angry, and hurt he turned and made his way back up the stairs to see what his old buddy Iceman was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

--Chapter Five-- 

To John's surprise, when he arrived upstairs in his old room with Bobby, instead of the golden boy being in bed like he was supposed to be this late at night, he found him pacing the room on a cell phone, trying to keep his tone down, but it was obviously very difficult for him because he was very angry with the very drunk person on the other end of the call.

"Marie," he said pointedly, "why did you girls have to go out? It's a school night!" he whined.

John rolled his eyes, following the erratic pacer, "typical."

"Marie, Marie!" Bobby quietly shouted into the phone. The girls' giggling and laughing and loud techno music pulsed through the receiver and played faintly in the room. "Marie, who's all with you?"

More giggling ensued and Marie began shouting the girls names through the phone, "Jubilee!! Go dance with HIM!" more laughter, "Ohh, Kitty, Kitty! Wait where are you going!" Marie whined obviously ignoring Bobby now and talking with her drunken friends.

John listened in very closely as Kitty screamed back and Marie and her voice carried through Bobby's phone, "I'm going to party with him! He's hot! And he's 23!? 24? 23!!!" she laughed at her friends.

Bobby shook the phone and hit it a few times as the receiver when to static before the phone completely went dead.

John had never felt so angry in his life. Not even when fighting Bobby. What was Kitty doing with a 23 year old? Was she drunk? Was he? Was he planning on taking advantage of her? Would she be stupid enough to use her powers? Would she be sober enough to use them? Would she pass out? What if he slipped her drugs, took her unconscious form, raped her and left her for dead for a story on the evening news?

"No," John seethed, clenching his fists in rage and felt the fire pulse through him for the first time since his mutation manifested itself. "Not my Kitten."

White hot searing pain shot through his whole body, coursing violently along his spinal cord, making him feel like his body was ripping itself apart from the inside.

The Professor's voice boomed in Bobby and Dr. McCoy's head's urging them to the Medical Lab immediately.

Hank, who arrived first, saw Pyro flopping around on the table, muscles clenched, convulsing non-stop. Not long after, Bobby and Professor Xavier entered the room and Hank was trying to hold Pyro's body still. "Bobby! I need your help!"

Bobby latched his hands onto Pyro's arm and stomach, trying to hold him still while Hank attempted to sedate him.

All of the monitors were beeping loudly and flashing, until seconds later, his body jerked to a sudden stop and he lay limp on the table. Dr. McCoy held the needle prone, syringe still full of serum.

The three men looked at each other as all of the monitors flat lined.

Bobby released his grip and reached up to Pyro's neck to feel for a pulse.

Suddenly, just as quickly as the convulsing stopped, John's body erupted in flames, tossing all three men into the air and back as if they were rag dolls.

The monitor wires burned off immediately, but his clothes remained intact. As the flames died and smoldered on his untouched body, Pyro opened his eyes. Sitting upright, he swung his legs off of the table and stood easily. Hank had gotten up the fastest and was currently helping the Professor up as well.

Bobby was stirring in the corner, and opened his eyes just in time to see John exiting the room. Pulling himself to his feet, he jumped into the hallway, and quickly fired a stream of ice at his enemy.

John quickly turned and blasted the ice with his own fire ball, melting it into a puddle on the basement floor. "Don't start with me Bobby, you won't win," he threatened.

Oddly, Bobby felt somewhere deep down, that he was right, and he angrily nodded his head, "next time," as John headed into the elevator. Running through the first floor until he entered the garage, he skidded to a stop near a familiar blue car and jumped in, pulling a pair of keys from the mirror above him and starting the engine.

He pealed out of the garage and fled the Mansion grounds as fast as he could, with one destination in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

--Chapter Six-- 

Inside the twenty-one and older club, Kitty and the other girls from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, were partying hard, some of them for the beckoning end of term, some were graduating, and some, like Kitty and Marie, needed a night away from the boys back at the Mansion and a night away from their drama. Unfortunately, the club was also packed with drama as well as alcoholic beverages and a pulsing remix of Chris Daughtry's "It's Not Over". While some of the girls were off dancing with boy, or rather men who seemed to notice that the girls looked quite underage and most certainly drunk, they grinding on them, whispered sweet comments in their ears and offered to buy them more drinks as they openly leer and grinned at their friends about them. Meanwhile Marie, Jubilee and Kitty were all near a bar, where a group of men had gathered around them.

"I'm going off to dance!" Kitty told her friends with her arms across her chest.

"Kitty, maybe you should think about this!" Marie tried eyeing the guy over, he looked shady to her and for the first time since she'd gotten the cure, she wished that she hadn't just so that she could drain this creep dry just to prove to Kitty that his intentions were clearly impure. As if his hand on her ass wasn't obvious enough and also the pass he tried to make on Jubilee while Kitty was taking another shot.

"Rogue!" Kitty scolded, the old name slipped off of her tongue before she could catch it and Marie blushed deeply before standing and quickly leaving.

"Go for it Kit!" Jubilee pushed, literally shoving the girl into the guys' arms.

Kitty grinned as he caught her, stumbling in her high heels and giggling drunkenly, "whoops! I'm sorry, Tad! I mean Chad! Tad?" she shouted over the music a confused look passing over her face.

"It's Jim," he corrected grinning wolfishly.

Kitty laughed even harder and headed out with him to the dance floor. The next few minutes were spent with much grinding and risqué dancing amongst the crowd before Jim bent down to Kitty's level and whispered into her ear. "You want to head somewhere a little more private?" he said smoothly, not having to shout over the music because of their closeness.

Kitty smiled and nodded her head, "do I ever!" she replied enthusiastically.

Jim grabbed Kitty by the hand and led her off through the mass of her dancing peers and to a darkened corner under a glowing red exit sign.

Meanwhile, Jubilee had been standing near the railing on a higher level of the three tier club and had been keeping tabs on all of the other girls, and danced by herself while sipping her drink every so often.

Marie came up to her side and seem to have sobered up a bit while in the bathroom. "Hey I'm getting a weird feeling," she started.

"You're drunk," Jubilee laughed, "did you puke yet?"

"No," Marie frowned, "it's not that, I feel incredible not drunk at all, like I never had a drink. My buzz is completely gone and I feel sober as a nun and this place is getting more and more disgusting every time I turn around," he glared eyeing a scantily clad woman making out with a burly bouncer.

"Well than have another drink and we'll have this place looking spotless to you once again!" Jubilee said offering Marie her drink.

"Where's Kitty?" Marie asked concern growing on her face as she was thoroughly scanning the crowd for their friends.

"She towards the fog machine, dancing with that Jack guy," Jubilee said. But when she looked out she laughed. "Ok, so maybe they went someplace dark and alone to make out," she offered Marie, taking a large gulp of her drink.

Marie looked around the crowd once again and searched the walls and alcoves for her best friend, but still could not find her. Off in the corner of the room, near an emergency exit, Marie saw the glimpse of a bright white tee shirt and the flutter of a plaid skirt, just before it disappeared behind a closed door. "Kitty," she murmured. Turning she took Jubilee's drink from her hands and began to walk towards the stairs. Passing by the bar, she dropped off the drink and continued across the bar to the second set of stairs to the main dance floor, closest to the emergency exit. Walking over to it, she grabbed a hold of the handle and pulled, but the door seemed to be locked.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a bouncer asked as he approached her.

Kitty was still being pulled through a twisting and turning corridor until Jim burst through a door into an alleyway that was beside the club. Immediately, he turned Kitty around and pinned her up against the wall. She giggled as he lifted her slightly, pressing her back firmly against the wall and grabbing each of her legs, wrapped them around his waist, locking them at her ankles. Drunken, Kitty only giggled and allowed her muscles to be manipulated.

He kissed her neck roughly, biting it hard, causing a red mark in the place where his lips left when he reached down. Unzipping the fly of his pants, and pulling out his penis which was hard from the immense amount of teasing and the prospect of what he was going to do to her in this alley.

A loud bang sounded somewhere inside of the club, but Kitty could pay no attention to it, as he rubbed himself on the inside on her thigh.

The emergency door beside them flew off of its hinges, hindering both parties speechless as a female stepped out into the alleyway.

"Kitty!" she screamed in shock.

"Marie?" Kitty asked confused as she turned and looked at her friend before wiggling herself out of Jim's grasp.

As soon as she was free and walking towards her friend, she noticed the alleyway feeling suddenly hotter that it should have been at this time of night and when two fireballs came from the other end of the alley scorching Jim and sending him sailing towards a dumpster where he sprawled out on the ground before attempting to standing.

Marie grabbed Kitty's hand and ran over to Jim, and feeling his neck before he could get up, Marie sapped him, rendering him unconscious on the dirty ground.

Kitty laughed, "whoa! How'd you do that?" she asked, feeling her friend's hand.

"You're controlling it to aren't you?" a voice said from the shadows.

Marie looked up and glared, "who are you?"

John stepped out into the light for them to see and Rogue gasped, as she stare at him confused and angry.

"But I saw you! I saw you unconscious in the mansion!"

"Yeah, well I woke up."

---

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, and by the way, this had been a project that I have been working on in the Live Journal community Kitty and Pyro, where I have also asked for their help in suggestions for finishing this story, alas, there are two more chapters that have been written as of late, and they will be posted shortly. Thank you once again!


	7. Chapter 7

--Chapter Seven-- 

Marie stood next to her best friend, protecting her and completely flabbergasted by the both the man in front of her and the energy coursing through her veins.

"You can feel it can't you," he said starting towards them.

Marie took a large step backward, dragging Kitty with her who was leaning heavily on her side, bare skin rubbing and making the blood want to rush to the spot, along with the energy, but Rogue did no allow it. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

He tossed something in the air and it splashed into a puddle near her feet. It was his silver shark Zippo.

Rogue looked at it confused and them back at Pyro, "What's that supposed to be, a peace offering?"

"No," John said stepping more into the light, revealing himself still in the attire from Alcatraz, which made Kitty jump.

"Oh no, are we in battle? Marie! I forgot my uniform! What are you doing here? Logan is going to kill me!" she whined, pulling on her friend's arm.

Rogue shivered, feeling it too hard to control and pushed Kitty off before the energy surged to the surface, making her skin once again untouchable for the time being.

"It's a demonstration," John said and at the snap of his fingers, without that aid from the lighter or any source of spark, a small flame appeared. The small flame soon rested on the palm of his hand, and like his pulse, began to grow at a rapid pace. It grew, and shifted until it was a large ball of fire and soon when it became too large for the walls, it elongated into a column of fire.

Kitty whimpered and tired to crawl away on the massive heat and light energy. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no," she said stumbling until she fell and turning over, looking at the fire screamed.

Rogue who stood mesmerized by the fire column and understood its meaning, just as she understood the energy in her body, turned to Kitty and forcing it all below once again, yelled at Pyro. "Stop that! You're scaring her!"

John immediately stopped and the fire fizzled out as quickly as it started. Frowning and feeling dejected he turned and grabbed both girls by the upper arms, "com on, I'm taking you home."

"In what car?" Rogue glared.

Back at the mansion, John sped into the massive garage and turned off the engine. Rogue pushed the backseat forward and opened the door climbing out. John exited from his side as well and pulled the passed out Kitty from the backseat. Rogue stood on the opposite side of the car, glaring at John with her arms crossed under her chest.

When John held Kitty gently in his arms and had stabled her to the point where he could shut the door with his leg, he looked at her with an annoyed look on her face.

She nodded her head in a general direction and he turned to see the Professor, Storm, Dr. McCoy, Piotr and Bobby all staring at him, in awe.

He acknowledged them all with a nod of his head and readjusted Kitty in his arms, "let me go put her in her room with a cold clothe and a garbage can and I'll see you guys in the med lab."

"Drop her," Bobby commanded.

"Bobby!" Rogue cried.

"Or I could just take myself right to the confinement cells now," he trailed off, looking pointedly at Bobby.

"Take care of Kitty, then we'll talk," Professor Xavier said before they cleared a path from him to walk through.

John carried Kitty to her room, and laid her down on her side with a pillow under her head, keeping her there. He didn't bother changing her, but he looked at her longingly, before heading into the bathroom and taking out two Tylenol from her cupboard and a small plastic cup filled with water, taking it to her and setting it down on her bedside table with the garbage can beneath it. He brushed some of her hair from her face and wiped the smeared make-up from under her eyes with a tissue before kissing her forehead.

When he stood and turned around, he was Rogue leaning on the door jam with a bemused look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Well, could you change her into something a little less," he turned glancing at the sleeping Kitty, "uncomfortable?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Rogue simply nodded her head and walked over to Kitty's bureau.

John turned and began walking out of the room, but then stopped and turned back, "Oh and Marie? Could you lay her back on her side, just incase she throws up?" he asked concerned.

Rogue stare at him in shock for a moment before nodding her head. "It's Rogue, Pyro."

He took one last look at the two girls, "its John."


	8. Chapter 8

--Chapter Eight-- 

Kitty had a strange feeling settling in her stomach as she awoke the next morning. She had slept straight through the night without any trouble, and concerned, because she was normally plagued with nightmares of John and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants she thought back to what she did before going to bed.

A maelstrom of memories flooded her mind, swirling down to the start of it all, John, then Jubilee, then the club, and that _guy_. She shot up in bed, only to feel thousands of hot nails pound into her head from her hangover, and she turned and dry-heaved into the trash can that was placed strategically next to her bed.

After Kitty could breathe again, she saw the Tylenol on her bedside table and took them with the warm water that was sitting there.

Thinking back, the last thing she remembered at the club was leaving with that guy, James? She couldn't remember.

But then, the next wave hit her and she saw herself standing outside of the club, nearly having drunken sex with a stranger when Marie burst out into the alley, through the door? No, she threw the door off with strength that she had not seen her possess since she last had her mutation.

Then fireballs in the alley and a column of fire and Kitty immediately knew what it meant and scrambled from her bed, in the black boy's tank and comfy pants that she frankly didn't remember changing herself into, but then again she had passed out.

When she skidded to a stop at the door to the med lab and it opened before her with a hiss of the doors, she saw a scene she never think that she'd see again.

John sat on table, legs dangling over the side, the only feature of the room that was human. He looked up at her as soon as the door opened, like he had been waiting down here for her. One thing that she noticed that she had remembered was that he seemed to have changed into some of his old clothes that had been saved, well by her. She instantly recognized the outfit; it had been what he had worn the day of the museum. She was sick, she remembered so he had stopped by that morning to check on her, but she remembered packing it all the same, well that and she could tell why he had chosen it, apparently when you join an evil organization they train you to be more powerful that your adversaries and to take pain without showing it. Needless to say, John had bulked up some and the jacket sleeves were tightly wound around his coiled muscles.

She still stared at him in shock until the lump in her throat dissipated and she swallowed, "John, I-"

"No," he said holding up a hand to stop her. "You were mumbling and talking incoherently enough for the both of us last night before you passed out," he told her readjusting himself on the table so that he was sitting upright more so than slouching. He cleared his throat and the temperature rose slightly. "For two years," John said with much difficulty, anger written on his face, but fear quivering in his voice.

"John, please, don't," Kitty said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't 'John, please' me, Kitty. Listen."

"No! Why did you leave me!"

John growled, "two years, you were dead to me. I buried you when I forgot you at the Mansion, helping Wonder boy over there find his girl. I left you to help him. After that I had to convince myself that you were dead, that you never existed, that you didn't mean anything to me. That's why I left. Because I could never face you again after that if you were alive, and I never wanted to see a tombstone with your name on it."

The tears that had welled and Kitty's eyes cascaded violently down her cheeks and she sobbed, turning and trying to flee from him.

John was quicker that she anticipated and he took her by her arms and turned her around, pushing her towards the wall. "You were dead to me! You didn't mean anything! I would have killed you at Alcatraz had I been given the chance! And I was right! You didn't love me! You never loved me!"

"That's not true!" Kitty whimpered shaking her head at him.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" she cried shoving his hands off of her. "I spent every moment I could down here watching you! Taking care of you hoping that you would wake up just so that I could look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you and I missed you and to kiss you again!"

"No! NO! You were crying in Creamsicle's shoulder and whining to Rogue about how you lost something! And then you go out and fuck some random guy in an alley! Yeah, Kitty that's love right there."

Kitty wailed and leaned against the wall covering her face with her hands, wetting her palms and spitting at she choked on her tears, pleading with apologizes to him.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her off of the wall and shook her slightly. "Say it," he told her.

"Say what?" she sputtered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"No, tell me how you feel, tell me that you love me."

Kitty looked up and him with red puffy eyes and sniffled, "I love you," she said quietly.

John looked into her eyes, critically examining her. After a pause, where Kitty looked anxious, he replied, "I don't believe you." And with that he dropped his grip on her and Kitty, filled with the shock of it, watched him turn and walk away, as she sunk to the floor in tears and sobbed loudly once again.


	9. Chapter 9

-- Chapter Nine --- 

When John reached the main floor from the elevator, he turned the corner to see the familiar form of an old friend.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her, trying to pass. "Move succubus," he said coldly.

Rogue only held a small, coy grin on her face, tilting her head to the side and placing her hand on his chest, pushing him back a few feet. "John, would you mind telling me why we have our powers?" she questioned him.

"Fuck if I should know, now get out of my way."

"Why, trying to make a speedy getaway after tearing my friend's heart out, for the second time?" she asked a little more coldly.

John scoffed but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Hey Pyro!" Bobby called out from behind him.

John turned around and looked at the boy with a look of annoyance. "What do you want this time, Creamsicle?"

Bobby's hands slowly covered in ice, the armor crawling up his body. "How's about a rematch hot head?"

John's eyes flashed crimson as he felt his own hands turn a bright red before a thin flame covered them. "Okay," he grinned.

The boys began fighting violently in the hallway, trading blows, nether being able to injure the other enough for a surrender, although both were feeling each devastating blow.

"Guys!" Rogue called out. "Storm! Professor! Come quick!" she tried calling out, but no one aided her pleas.

In a last stitch effort, she reached out and let the energy creep into her fingertips and she reached out hesitantly, coming close to Bobby, but when one of John's punches almost hit her, she steeled and the energy rushed forward, and the slightest brush of her fingertips to the back of Bobby's neck made him collapse in an instant.

John stopped and looked at her breathing heavily, allowing the flame to diminish. "Nice one Elvira."

"Blow me Torch," she glared heading to the Professor's office for an explanation, John carrying Bobby over his shoulder, following her curiously.

"Well," the Professor said sitting a top his desk, "you two have both begun a new stage of your mutation."

"What's that Prof?" John asked.

"You are evolving."

"But how? I received the cure? Shouldn't my mutant gene be suppressed permanently?"

"It should be Marie, but due to the recent stressful events, much like when you first developed your abilities, you hormones in their spike have re-activated your mutation. But fortunately, with this evolution, as you both may have noticed, you have developed a few new abilities, and with those new abilities comes the need to learn how to control them because of the consequences that may befall you if you cannot control them."

"Yeah, blah, blah, I know the speech Xavier, save it," John said standing up.

"John," Xavier said with a knowing smile on his face.

John turned and cast the man a familiar look of anger, "What?"

"I believe there is somebody out in the hallway that has something to say to you before you exit the premises."

"Whatever," John said and opened the door closing it behind him; he entered the empty hallway and looked around, not seeing anyone. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to the garage, he didn't bother going to get any of his clothes, seeing as how he was sure that none of them would fit.

When he got to the garage, he walked over to Scott's old car, which well, the guy was dead and he wouldn't need it anytime soon, so climbing in, he reached for the keys and started up the engine, but when he reached up to open the garage doors, an obstacle stood in his path.

Kitty laid both hands on the hood of the car and stare at him angrily.

He looked up at her, acknowledging her presence by turning of the engine.

She walked around to the side of the car and stuck her head in the window, knowing that he was following her with his eyes, but never moving his head. "Where are you going John?" she demanded.

"Out," he said casually.

"Are you coming back?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he said turning his head and grinning at her for the first time with a malicious look on his face.

"So you're going to leave me again?"

"I'm not leaving anyone. I don't have anyone to leave."

"Of course you do John, I love you and you're breaking my heart again and the sad thing is I'm letting you!"

His response to this was starting the engine once again.

Kitty's eyes flooded with tears. "No, please don't," she pleaded weakly, unable to fight anymore.

The garage door opened.

"John."

"I don't like tense silences," he admitted to her and reached for the radio, and NSYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye" blared from the speakers, causing him to steel his nerves in aggravation, and making Kitty jump away from the car in shock.

Before she could reach out and grab onto the door again, the car sped out of the garage and through the gate, off of the mansion grounds.

John had left her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahem, well I wrote the last three chapters all tonight, so there you go, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

--Chapter Ten--

John drove through downtown New York for sometime, cruising mostly, after a change of music. He eventually pulled up to a traffic light in a more than one lane street and next to him, in a red sports car, pulled up a young, hot blonde, something that he may have gone after a long time ago, but that was a different time and he was a different man.

Needless to say though, a man can reminisce and he was surprised to see the blonde grinning back at him, making sexy pouty looks at him while the light was red. He stared at her for sometime, and then the light turned green.

Back at the mansion, Kitty was sitting on the steps outside, tears streaming calmly down her face. Jubilee had come out to speak with her earlier, and well to get the gossip out of Kitty from what she had heard when the other girls and she came home way later than they had the night before, and none of them had been called to the Professor's office so they believed that they were going to get away with it, but Kitty believed that the gravity of the current situation was a little more important.

However, after about two minutes of being ignored, Jubilee headed back inside and allowed Kitty some peace and quiet to think things over.

As sunset reached the mansion, Kitty wiped her eyes, just before she caught a glimpse of a blue car pulling into the drive. She shot up immediately, staring intently at the car.

John pulled up in front of her and shut off the car, exiting and moving swiftly towards her.

"John what are you doing?" Kitty asked apprehensive and excited at the same time.

"I forgot something," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him kissing her with all of the pent up feelings that he had held back for the longest time.

When he pulled back, Kitty looked at him in shock.

"You have no idea how long I have been desperately wanting to do that," he breathed heavily.

Kitty giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. But just as he tried to deepen the kiss, Kitty pulled her lips away and phased out of his arms, running towards the lawn.

John grinned and watched her, if it was a chase that she wanted, he would give it to her, and he ran after her, through the wet grass, keeping a step or two behind, neither of them tiring, but both desperately wanting.

_finis_


End file.
